


电梯间

by 4bella



Category: all凉, 我凉, 第五主播, 第五主播圈
Genre: M/M, 后入play, 电梯间play, 禁忌play
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:14:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23297623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4bella/pseuds/4bella
Summary: ×平行世界 ooc预警 勿上升真人×简单的电梯间文学
Relationships: 凉哈皮 - Relationship, 我/一个男人
Kudos: 5





	电梯间

**Author's Note:**

> ×平行世界 ooc预警 勿上升真人  
> ×简单的电梯间文学

喝醉了呢。

不对。我只喝了一杯根本算不上酒的鸡尾酒啊。凉哈皮迷迷糊糊地走着，摇晃的步伐仿佛下一秒就要跌倒。

好热。

凉哈皮解开衬衫最上面的两颗扣子。

电梯跳动着红色的数字。

终于到了。凉哈皮踉踉跄跄地走进去。

还是好热。凉哈皮朦胧地睁眼看着不锈钢反光的自己。

「脸怎么…这么红…」凉哈皮呆呆地，伸手去抚摸镜子面前的自己的脸。

——————

年轻男人一进电梯就是这样的一幅场景。

面色潮红的卷发小男孩，衬衫已经脱落到露出锁骨，脸和身子死命往墙上贴，想要得到舒服的温度。

「好舒服…」发烫的面颊贴到冰冷的墙上，凉哈皮舒服地发出一声喟叹。

电梯门开时，凉哈皮迷迷瞪瞪地看过去，进来一个男人…算了，反正也看不清是谁。凉哈皮放弃了想仔细看看男人面孔的想法，开心地在墙上滚来滚去。

电梯里沉默不发一言，只有两人相对站着。  
男人面无表情看着面前的男孩。  
谁都没有去按电梯键。

怎么会这么热?

凉哈皮拉了拉领口，白皙的胸膛暴露的范围扩大，此时还淡淡地泛起粉色。此时他贴的墙面已经不能缓解他的热，他向另外一边的墙摸去。

没摸到，他摸到了冰冷的西装。

男人的神色晦暗不明，眼睛死死地盯着凉哈皮裸露在空气中的锁骨。

好想咬上去……

「这个……也好凉快……」凉哈皮蹭蹭男人，胸膛的粉色因摩擦变红。他缠着男人，要往男人身上贴。

男人看着近在咫尺的锁骨，咬了下去。

「好痛……」凉哈皮惊叫出声，但是被男人的吻凶狠地堵了回来。「唔嗯……」唇舌交缠的水声萎靡又色情，亲吻结束后拉出暧昧的银丝从嘴巴出缓缓流下，男人毫不怜惜地掐上了凉哈皮的乳粒。

乳粒瞬间颤颤巍巍地立了起来，隔着衣服的摩擦带来的粗粝感让凉哈皮有点受不了，快感席卷而来，凉哈皮意识不清地哭喊着「好难受……你为什么要这样掐我……」却又向男人身上更靠近一点，希望男人最好把他的乳粒掐坏。

尽管乳粒被掐的通红，快感仍是大过于痛感。凉哈皮一边往男人身上贴，胡乱摸着男人的衣服，「好凉……好舒服……」

男人没讲话，他的手伸到了凉哈皮的裤子里。  
内裤经过刚才的刺激已经湿透了，前端吐露着水液，后穴也已经湿得一塌糊涂。偏偏凉哈皮此刻还在他胸前蹭来蹭去，四处点火。

「真是敏感呢……」男人终于启唇，在凉哈皮的锁骨处轻轻呵气，满意地看到凉哈皮颤栗地抖动身体，他的手指缓缓进入了凉哈皮的后穴。

酒精短暂麻痹了身体的疼痛反应，凉哈皮并不感觉痛苦，刚刚进入的干燥手指在肠液的润滑下变得湿润，甬道内紧致的穴肉疯狂地绞紧手指，男人不管不顾地插入第二根，第三根，没有时间停留过渡终于让凉哈皮忍不住喊出声「不要……这样…好痛...」

「很快就不痛了。」男人手下动作不停，手指模拟着性交在凉哈皮的后穴处出入流连。啪啪撞击着臀肉的声音在安静的电梯间跟凉哈皮的难耐的喘息声交织在一起，激得男人裤子里的巨物不断涨大，硬邦邦地顶着凉哈皮的肚子。

「好难受...唔...这是什么东西...」凉哈皮朝顶着他的肚子的东西摸索过去，摸到手上感受到的炙热下了他一跳，正要把手挪开时，男人按住了凉哈皮的手。

「摸摸它。」蛊惑的声音在耳边环绕，凉哈皮没有意识地遵从男人的命令。巨物在凉哈皮的手里竟又涨大了一圈，跳动着要从裤子里出来。

凉哈皮拉开男人的裤链，巨物从中弹出来打到了凉哈皮的手，性器此刻又涨又硬，凉哈皮的手握着性器，心里突然升腾起一股念头「好想被这个肉棒狠狠的贯穿……」

凉哈皮握着性器，软软地哀求男人进入他，完全适应了三根手指的后穴开始空虚，叫嚣着要更粗大的巨物来填满它。

男人抽出手指，手指上粘的水液毫不犹豫地抹在凉哈皮的嘴上，逼着凉哈皮舔下自己流出的水液，他的性器抵住凉哈皮的后穴口缓慢地在穴口处磨着不进去。后穴处的水液已经浸湿了龟头，男人却不动了。

「你动一动...啊...唔嗯...」凉哈皮难耐地扭着腰配合着男人的动作，男人一下子的停下让他难受不已，情动的凉哈皮红着眼睛去捞男人的性器要往穴里塞。

「哈啊...」凉哈皮深吸一口气，男人的肉刃突然全数没入后穴，破开一片肉浪。「太...大了...唔...」凉哈皮挣扎着要推开男人，手推着胸膛的力道全无，男人只当是他欲拒还迎的姿态。

太紧了，男人心想。刚进入甬道的巨物被层层媚肉紧紧绞住，难以动作，紧致的后穴吸着性器使劲深入，差点忍不住被这个妖精搞射。男人喘着气，开始搅动穴肉。

「唔...啊...啊......呃」猛烈的撞击让凉哈皮只能发出断断续续的单音的字节，「太...太大了...唔...哈啊...受...受不了了啊...」凉哈皮细软的腰被男人掐着往身下送，想要挣扎逃离却被摁的难逃欲海。

「不要了...不...不要...」凉哈皮流着眼泪，可是双手还在不自觉的揪着自己的乳粒刺激，下身流出的水浸湿了裤子，凉哈皮被操的恍恍惚惚，看着身前的男人还是穿着一身笔挺的西装对被操干的自己说着荤话，下意识的蜷紧了雪白圆润的脚趾。

电梯突然晃动了一下，震得男人从情欲里稍稍脱离，他抬眼望去，电梯的红色数字在跳动着往上增加。

不能让别人看见他们这样淫荡的场面。

怎么办好...男人思索着，停下了动作。陷入情欲的凉哈皮才不管这些，感受到体内的巨物停下了动作，他不满地磨着腰带动巨物的动作，但是收效甚微，「快点啊...为什么停下来......快点操我...」凉哈皮用漂亮的手撸起前端，津液滴答的缠绕在手指尖，另外一只手还在捏变得红润的乳尖。眼前的情景看得男人双眼发红，差点不管不顾地操干起来。

男人又狠命地抽插了几下，最后用力地顶到一个深度后，他脱下了自己的西装披在凉哈皮身上，拉着凉哈皮的腿盘在自己身上。外人看上去就像男人带着自己的喝醉酒的对象回房间，可是谁又会想到西装之下又是别有一番场景呢?小穴里的媚肉缠紧了性器，男人强装镇定地按下了所在楼层的电梯键，准备出去之后到房间再继续这场情事。

大意了，居然被这个小妖精勾得没有定力，只想拉着他压在身下拼命地操干，操得他下不了床，叫他全身上下都种满属于自己的痕迹，不敢再去勾引别人。男人心里还在平复自己的情绪，凉哈皮却开始哼哼唧唧了起来。

肉棒贯穿了他之后迟迟没有动作，得不到满足的凉哈皮一口咬上了男人的肩膀，哼哼着想要。「快点动啊……你动啊…快点操我……」凉哈皮带着哭腔的哀求叫男人听得心烦气躁，他一把扯下自己的领带，塞成一团堵进凉哈皮的嘴里。

电梯里瞬间安静了些许。男人轻吐口气，把凉哈皮向上一抛，再顶入一个更加深的深度之后等待着电梯到达所在楼层。

被领带塞住的凉哈皮只能发出呃呃啊啊的呻吟，外人看来是醉酒的对象在耍泼无赖，谁会想到凉哈皮再说什么快点操他之类的淫言浪语呢。

“叮”的一声，电梯终于停了下来。

男人抱着凉哈皮大步地跨出了电梯，身下的巨物开始随着走动不断地进出凉哈皮的后穴，甚至比刚刚顶的更加的深，走路之间，肉棒大力地侵入之后又全数退出，几步之间惹得凉哈皮更加娇喘吁吁，手不安地抓紧男人的西装袖口，抓出一片褶皱。

「顶...顶到了...啊...别顶那里...」凉哈皮尖叫出声，但是嘴里塞着领带的他讲话含糊不清，男人一看他明显变化的反应也明白了七七八八，走路之间更是全数攻击那处凸起。

此时已经走到了酒店房间门口，幸好走廊此刻静悄悄的，少有人出现，这个插曲没有被人看见。但被连续顶弄的凉哈皮受不住酸胀感，阳心忍不住高潮着泄了出来，泄出的水液全部浇灌在了马眼上，激得男人嘶了一声。

他强忍着欲望掏出房卡把房间打开，把卡插到卡槽之后把凉哈皮压在房门前就开始大肆地抽送起来。凉哈皮被放下时脚都站不稳，全靠男人捞着腰和把重量压在门上堪堪地站着。冰凉的房门刺激着乳尖，身后在被男人肆意的冲撞。快感一浪接一浪的袭来，凉哈皮如同被拍上岸搁浅的鱼，艰难地喘着气。

在又一轮的鞭挞下男人终于顶着阳心释放了自己。他抱起凉哈皮，拿开嘴里的领带，领带上留了不少水渍，他缓步走到落地窗前的脚凳上，叫凉哈皮睁开眼看看自己的倒影。倒影里的凉哈皮全身都是水液，被迫看着男人不见疲软的巨物被他的后穴吞吐着。

这样还不够。

男人的坏心眼和劣根性被完全激发，他想看到凉哈皮彻底失控的样子。

他在凉哈皮的耳边呢喃，拉着凉哈皮的手摸向两人的交合处「宝贝的水真多呢…真是个贪吃的小宝贝……还吃不够呢…」

凉哈皮被言语刺激得后穴缩紧，男人深吸了一口气从他体内拔了出来。肉棒脱离后穴发出了“啵”的一声，像红酒瓶的木塞子被打开时的声音。肠液和白浊顺着肉棒拨出而顺着脚裸缓缓地流了下来，拔出肉棒之后的后穴又紧密的闭合了起来，未流干净的后穴口残留着白浊的痕迹，被操的糜软而绯红的后穴一缩一缩，泛着水光，引诱着人犯罪。

男人呼吸一窒，把凉哈皮调转了一个方向，凉哈皮跪趴在脚凳上，屁股高高的耸起，再次被男人狠狠地贯穿。「哈……我不行……不行了……呃啊……」后入的姿势让男人进入的更深，在晃动下凉哈皮莹白圆润的膝盖被脚凳粗糙的布料磨得发红，整个人更添了几分软绵和情色。

迭起的一浪又一浪的快感冲刷着凉哈皮，在男人的又一次冲撞下尖叫着蜷缩紧了脚趾泄了身。这次男人也顺着他的节奏在他的体内射了出来。

又是“啵”的一声，男人从凉哈皮的身体里缓缓退出，穴内的精液慢慢地顺着腿流了下来，缠绕在凉哈皮的腿上，又有别样的美感。

————————


End file.
